The Definition of Love
by Merylchan92
Summary: One of my first oneshots. .  The title basically is summary enough for this one. Any lack of originality is purely coincidential. I would appreciate constructive reviews, flames will be ignored.


**Disclaimer: Shaman King does not belong to me. **

**A/N** Okay, this is one of my first attempts at a oneshot.^^ I would like constructive reviews,unreasonably harsh criticism will be ignored.

Any lack of originality is purely coincidential.

* * *

**The definition of love**

On the whole it was a nice day. The sun shone brightly,there was a soft wind and nature was glowing in all colours.

Too bad that the students of Shinra school had no opportunity to enjoy the weather. Perched up in their classroom they listened to a lecture on a great romance.

Most were drowsing, lulled to peaceful slumber by the monotonous voice of the teacher.

Anna Kyouyama was no exception. She sat in her place next to the window and looked out in the sky, seemingly lost deep in thought.

The teacher went on "To ease our work with the topic I want some of you to give their definitions on love."

Anna snorted, apparently with half an ear she had been listening to her teacher, and this was her way to express what she felt of the definitions her classmates would give. She didn't need to hear a single one to make up her mind.

"Ah, since Miss Kyouyama seems to have such a confidence in her definition why don't we listen to it?" the teacher asked, sounding a little annoyed by the girl's approach.

However he had forgotten one crucial rule of survival: Never ever put on a fight with Kyouyama Anna, you will lose and you will get hurt, without exceptions.

Of this he was painfully reminded as the blonde head turned very slowly and a deathglare was fixed on the tutor. He reacted as sudden as natural and instantly shrunk back, laughing nervously "Okay, maybe not then O.."

"Love," Annas clear voice started, making everybody in class wake up, turn their heads and listen closely "Is defined by absolute trust. The one who loves never steps back an inch from believing in the loved person. Moreover it is crucial that a person who loves is ready to undergo all kinds of sufferings up to the point of destruction of ones own soul and body on the one hand and on the other hand strives to sustain their own life, health and sanity. The loving person chooses either of those alternatives solely for the benefit of the loved one." Her voice had sounded matter of fact, and soon as she had finished the air was filled with the challenge for anyone in the room to try and dispute her definition.

Having the rules of survival in mind nobody offered themselves to the wrath of the icequeen.

Nethertheless after a few seconds of silence an arm was raised, which shocked the class in two ways, for one of course that this dare-devil really wanted to challenge Anna Kyouyama, but what was a thousand times more shocking was that noone lesser than Yoh Asakura, the one who had slept practically through the last two years, who couldn't be woken up by canons being fired next to his ears, and who had not participated in lesson for even one time, had his hand up in the air just now and obviously actually wanted to contribute something.

Shocked as the teacher was it took him quite a few minutes to gather what was going on exactly and then pass the word to Yoh. Yoh grinned at him lazily "For me, love is understanding that what you need is exactly what you want."

Puzzlement was evident on all faces, apart from one face, an extraordinarily pretty face framed by golden bangs.

* * *

"But why even more laps?" Yoh groaned as Anna that evening increased his training for the fourth time.

He asked the question for the third time now and was pretty confident that he would receive no answer yet again. Anna proved him wrong there. Glancing at him she threatend impassively as always:"Because you need them. You need the training. Ask me that stupid question again and I'll impale you."

Taking the hint Yoh stretched to start his run soon but his fianceé's voice held him back. "I'll do the groceries today, I want to cook something special." She informed him, voice still icy but softer note lingering between the words now.

His face broke into a broad grin instantly "Thank you Anna!" he exclaimed before speeding off to do his training. The blond ice queen looked after him for a few seconds, arms crossed over her chest '_understanding that what you need is exactly what you want, huh?_'. She smiled to herself murmering softly "Moron."


End file.
